Anthony Carmine
Background Carmine is a Gear assigned to Delta Squad. Anthony Carmine is the youngest member of Delta Squad (20-27). He runs out into the open in combat. He is the most enthusiastic COG often revving his chainsaw to carve up a Locust. Carmine is a very gung-ho character, often eager to fight the Locust Horde. Ironically, he is the only Delta Squad member that wears a helmet, and is the only one to get shot in the head. In the 'Versus' section of the options, his description states that he was also voted "most likely to get shot" at the military academy. Private A. Carmine assists Delta Squad during most of Act 1. He is first seen on the King Raven chopper bearing Marcus and Dom. In the chopper, while firing his Lancer down to the Locust below, he has a brief dialog with Marcus, revealing that Marcus is already a legend among the Gears soldiers. He continues to fight alongside Delta Squad, often being paired with Marcus when the squad is split up. He survives combat with the Locusts until the squad reached the House of Sovereigns. There, Lt. Minh Young Kim asks for a status report from his squad. Carmine shows his Lancer to Kim exposing his helmeted head for a short time, Carmine points out that his Lancer Assault Rifle keeps jamming, right after he finishes his line, he is shot in the head by a Locust Sniper, which flees afterward. He is then replaced by Augustus Cole. In Gears of War 2, Anthony's brother Benjamin Carmine is a new member of Delta Squad. Like his brother, he is also the rookie member. Ben is also as enthusiastic as Anthony was in Gears of War 1, and he also has trouble reloading. Ben and Dom have many conversations about Anthony throughout the story. Ben's death is a lot like Anthony's, both get over excited and both get hit by a Sniper bullet. The bullet does not kill Ben, but it does puncture his armor. Multiplayer Carmine is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. In Gears of War 2, Anthony is unlocked by having one of the "Completed Act 1" Achievements in Gears of War 1. Quotes Appearances and Merchandise *Gears of War 1, Campaign, until his death at the hands of a sniper midway through Act 1. *Gears of War 1, Multiplayer. *Gears of War 2, Campaign, relatively frequently mentioned and alluded to. *Gears of War 2, Multiplayer. *Gears of War Action Figures, shipped with a Lancer and Gnasher shotgun. Trivia *The fact that Carmine is the only character to get sniped is an internal joke at Epic, because a study conducted by them found that soldiers who wear helmets are the ones who get shot the most because the helmet restricts peripheral vision. (this information was obtained through the podcast GEARScast) *In Gears of War 2, when the Delta team is entering a tunnel filled with smoke, Dom says he is having trouble breathing. Carmine says if Dom wore a helmet he wouldn't have trouble breathing, Dom responds with "yeah and if you didn't wear a helmet, you could see snipers easier." This is a stab by Dom at Carmine's brother who was sniped in Gears 1. *Carmine's armor is a light shade of baby blue possibly put in the game as a reference to the fact that he is a "by the book" relatively new soldier, other characters such as Cole and Marcus Fenix have personal Armour designs, unlike Carmine who's armor is similar to Kim's. *Carmine's true facial appearance has not been shown, but in multiplayer if you shoot off his helmet when dead, you will see Kim's face. *Carmine was voiced by Michael Gough, who also voices Ben Carmine. *Anthony Carmine's age is unknown, but he is most likely in his 20s which is very young even for a Gear. *Based on Ben's comments in Gears 2, he has three brothers, including Benjamin and Clay Carmine *Most of his quotes said in Gears of War 2 during multiplayer are the same as Benjamin's. *In Gears of War 2, when viewing his entry in the War Journal, his picture, ironically, shows him wielding a Longshot Sniper Rifle. *Ironically, most of Anthony's new lines in Gears of War 2 involve Active Reloading. Category:Gear Soldier